Christmas Forgiveness Amelioration Chronicles I
by jinx1764
Summary: Jareth is sulking after a fight and receives a message and peace offering from Sarah...or is it a challenge? Suggestive and risque! But oh so worth it! First installment of my story of 2 strong people gradually getting it right.
1. Peace Offerings

.

.

**A little fluff I thought of this morning, I might continue depending upon reader response.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Forgiveness**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"Kingy, Kingy!" His goblin Skittle popped into his throne room where Jareth lounged, draped upon his stone and great horn throne, his head tipped back against the edge.

"What?" Jareth snapped not bothering to turn his head, his wispy white hair drifting about his face as he deeply sighed. His mood was distinctly poor since the fight with his Sarah. It began earlier today over her annual Christmas party this evening at her place of business which he insisted she shouldn't attend alone. She blurted that she wasn't attending alone before clapping her hand firming over her mouth and turning wide eyes to his surprised and hurt expression. He couldn't quite remember the exact words he'd said in response to her extremely hurtful decision but he did remember he chose to be hurtful as well before vanishing back to his castle.

"Kingy, thing for you!"

"I don't want it. Take it away." He waved his gloved hand dismissively and continued to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't believe his Sarah, _his Sarah, _was...at this moment...attending a soiree...without him...in the company of _another man_. Of course, a small..._very small..._part of him sing sang that she wasn't technically his Sarah...yet. But things had been going so well ever since he reestablished a connection with her several years ago, slow, gradual but well. He had strong hopes that she would soon be his Queen, until today that is.

"But Kingy..." The goblin insisted.

"I said I don't want it! Bog it or keep yourself, I don't care." Jareth shouted losing his temper with the little goblin. He wanted to be lost in his thoughts not dealing with annoying Bog-headed goblins. Why ever would she fancy attending the party with another struck a chord within Jareth he loathe to admit existed. Did she not appreciate him? Not admire him? Did she not...he gulped..._desire _him? Had he so misread the charged atmosphere between them? Jareth frowned running his hand over his face. Oh Gods, the thought of his Sarah enjoying a romantic evening out with another twisted a sharp point in his chest. He'd made a bloody mess of it now.

"But Kingy!" Skittle yelled and Skittle never yelled, "It's from _her_!"

"_What_?" Jareth spun on his throne, his boots slamming on the stone floor, his eyes wide and his face bright. He gripped the horned armrests of his throne and stared down at his faithful, little goblin who held a large box wrapped in shiny green paper and a golden ribbon. Skittle shivered under the sudden intense gaze of his King. He'd returned from Above as quickly as possible after the Queen-to-be tasked him with her 'very important message to the King which required immediate delivery'.

Jareth leaned down to the little goblin, reverently lifting the large and weighty box from his grasp. Skittle waited patiently for his King's reaction. Jareth noticed a large manila envelope slid underneath the ribbon. He withdrew and opened it after setting the box on his lap. The oversized postcard was of excellent paper stock with raised gold embossing on one side and distressed edges; it was a formal invitation to a Christmas Party. _The Christmas Party_. The one Sarah should already be attending without him. He didn't understand...until he turned it over and saw her handwriting.

.

.

_'Jareth, you were right. I should have asked you to escort me. I'm sorry. If you hurry we can still arrive fashionably late. _

_PS. The box contains sort of a peace offering after what was said. _

_Yours, Sarah.'_

_._

_.  
_

A huge grin spread over Jareth's face as he read her hastily scrawled note which looked like the most beautiful script in the world to him. Lightly he ran his fingertips over the inked words, the heavy gauge paper feeling slightly rough through his gloves. His Sarah. Jareth placed the missive on the seat of his throne and swiftly but carefully unwrapped the gift. It wasn't every day the King of the Goblins received gifts from his Queen-to-be or from anyone for that matter.

He opened the cardboard flaps revealing a large ring of multi-colored, brownish baked edible which emitted a heavy intoxicating odor. "What the devil is strange confection?" He reached into the box and tore off a moderately sized chunk and popped it into his mouth commencing to chew delicately. And immediately coughed and spit the repulsive gob from his mouth where it landed on the stone floor in a mushy heap. Skittle leaned over and sniffed at the remains before lapping it up.

"It's good, Kingy!"

"What kind of Bloody hell peace offering is this? Is she trying to poison me?" He tossed the entire box of revolting cake to the floor; the cardboard broke open spilling its contents over the flagstone and several other goblins joined Skittle enjoying the Queen-to-be's 'sort-of-peace-offering'.

"Well, well, well, Precious...So it's games you want to play is it?" He imagined her laughing at her little joke. His eyes twinkled and his heart leapt as he snapped his fingers replacing his casual attire with a formal gray silk Armani suit. His hair and facial features morphed to appear Mortal, shorter hair, Fae markings around his eyes gone but still as stunning as ever. "I accept and shall be your escort for the evening but you may regret your challenge." He whispered to the air before winking from his throne to the Aboveground to greet his Sarah properly.

.

.

* * *

**Please Review! I've been in a fluffy mood lately, guess it must be the holidays, lol!**


	2. Fruitcakes of Forgiveness

.

.

.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and marked this story as a fave, it has inspired me to continue as originally I didn't have**

**any idea other than the first chap. but I could see it having a potential future.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Fruitcakes of Forgiveness**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Main Street Bakery was the best hence the reason Sarah chose it; however one week before Christmas was not the best time to be purchasing premium baked goods from the most the popular bakery in town. The line she waited in inched forward and she sighed...again...counting four persons remaining before her turn. It would be worth it, she reminded herself, he deserved only the best and her remorse still niggled.

The look on Jareth's face when she'd slipped up and admitted she'd already accepted another man as an escort to the Christmas party...crap...she'd never forget the utter devastation he displayed for a few seconds before he railed at her. In the last four years since he'd literally and unexpectedly popped back into her life, she'd never seen him look so...so vulnerable and pained. Until that exact moment she hadn't really believed Jareth felt anything more than friendship for her.

Sure he flirted and teased but then he would disappear for weeks, occasionally months to her frustration only to reappear suddenly as if he'd never gone and begin anew. If he were human she'd assume he was bipolar or at least in serious need of intensive interpersonal skills counseling. But he was Fae and Jareth and indefinable so after years of fun, maddening, entertaining, and confusing friendship; Sarah finally decided she didn't know what to do with him or where...if anywhere...their friendship could be headed and metaphorically moved on.

So when her nice co-worker Scott, also a lawyer, asked to be her date to their law firm's annual Christmas Party; which was very, very posh and exclusive since their law firm was the top firm in Philadelphia, she never hesitated to accept but decided that keeping such information from Jareth would be wise. Unfortunately, he found her invitation earlier that week and began nagging her about said party every day until she eventually snapped and the proverbial irritating cat was of the damned bag.

That would've been enough; Jareth's eyes misting ever so slightly as he gazed at her, shocked. His emotions palpable in the charged air between them and Sarah frozen with her hand over her mouth silently wishing with all her heart she could take back the entire last week. She started to blurt how sorry she was but before she could apologize his temper crested over her full force.

Those misty eyes now hardened, he stalked towards her in her small kitchen shouting various things that she still didn't clearly remember. Sarah remembered his eyes, so cold they burned and she remembered a few vague words such as; disloyal, spoiled, and tease and her temper rose and she said a few choice comments. He hissed as she yelled back before spinning away from her and vanishing.

And that was why she subjected herself to an interminable wait at Main Street Bakery. Once she calmed she understood how much she hurt him by not asking him to escort her to the party; he obviously felt more for her than friendship—although he had a lousy way of demonstrating it, he couldn't just tell her? While it explained his emotional reaction it most certainly didn't excuse his vicious response. Certain that she didn't want to lose his friendship and curious to see what he might pursue if given the opportunity, Sarah decided that a bit of forgiveness was in order with a dose of medication, so to speak.

"May I help you?" The teen clerk behind the bakery counter asked cheerfully but with a touch of exhaustion. Sarah moved forward relieved to finally be at the front of the line.

"Yes, I have an unusual request which isn't meant to be insulting."

"Okay..."The clerk said a bit uncertain.

"I have a...friend who is quite particular and I need a very particular type of fruitcake to meet his standards." Sarah stated delicately.

"What do you mean particular?"

"I need whichever of your fruitcakes is considered most...well...intense." Sarah's face was a cross between grimacing and sheepish; after a few seconds the teen seemed to click with her intentions.

"Oh! You mean the grossest!" The teen smiled once Sarah laughed lightly.

"Yes, exactly!"

"I totally know which one you need. I don't get how anyone can eat the thing. Usually only our oldest customers buy it. Your friend...is he old?"

"You have no idea." Sarah deadpanned as the teen packaged the vile looking fruitcake. Sarah requested gift wrapping—so she didn't have to smell the repulsive cake—and paid before exiting the packed bakery with the heavy box held against her chest and a evil, little smile gracing her lips.

.

.

Earlier she called Scott to beg off from their date; another nail in her coffin of remorse. She lied and told him that she'd forgotten that she'd already promised an old friend earlier in the year that she'd allow him to escort her to the annual Christmas party. As a favor to him and an apology, Sarah prearranged for her good friend, Amanda, to be his date instead and she was sure that Amanda would be a wonderful exchange as she was intelligent, beautiful, and all too willing to get her chance to attend the famous party.

To his credit, Scott took the news in stride; very disappointed but really what could he do? He accepted Amanda's information and stated that he would call her immediately to make arrangements. Sarah felt like a bitch dumping him last minute on top of her preemptive Jareth dumping. She called Skittle to her, her favorite goblin that tended to hang around her house now that Jareth deemed it acceptable, and tasked him to deliver the fruitcake and her message to Jareth as quickly as possible. Skittle skedaddled off to the Underground with her peace offering and Sarah crossed her fingers and began preparing for her evening out. At least she hoped an evening out as she was fairly certain Jareth was unlikely to pass up the opportunity to escort her, assuming his pride wasn't too damaged.

.

.

The finishing touches of her makeup applied, Sarah strolled from her bathroom into her living room just as the atmosphere electrified and swelled, the typical signal of his arrival. Raising her head she saw him positioned regally on her couch wearing something out of the ordinary for him; how one man could fill a room with his physical presence still amazed her.

"Jareth, I see you received my message." She said casually as she adjusted her large diamond hoop earrings but she felt anything but relaxed as she absorbed his Armani clad body and humanized features. God, but the man could wear anything and look gorgeous!

"Yes, it was most unexpected." He stated calmly as he unfolded his languid form from her leather couch and sauntered towards her. He raked his mismatched ice blue eyes over her slim fitting red dress and heels. "But not unappreciated."

Sarah's stomach quivered at his obvious perusal; he'd never looked at her quite so ardently before, at least not that she remembered. "I'm glad; I should have asked you before...I just never thought..."

Jareth waved his hand indifferently to her faltering apology, his eyes never leaving hers, "Forgotten, Precious, although your challenge intrigues me."

"M—my challenge?" Sarah asked truly surprised. Whatever could he mean? She didn't remember issuing any challenge.

"Your 'peace offering'? You do remember, don't you?" Jareth stood just a few feet in front of her and the air was acutely thick and warm and Sarah found it difficult to breathe.

"The fruitcake?"

"That vile thing has a name?" His lip curled exposing his sharp teeth and a thrill shot down Sarah's spine ending between her legs as imagined those teeth nibbling at her throat. Swallowing, she tried to speak.

"It's a Christmas tradition to send fruitcakes to friends." She managed to squeak out.

"Oh _really_." Jareth purred as he moved tad closer. "Why is it then this is the first Christmas I've received such a lovely, traditional _fruitcake_ from you?" He retorted his eyes boring into hers.

"Well...I...that is..."

"Indeed, Sarah, you really must work on your prevarication skills. They are sorely lacking." Smirking he leaned in while tilting his head, his breath ghosted over her skin and she caught his unique scent. "For your offense against the Crown I have a proposition to offer." He said quickly switching tracks.

"A proposition?" She echoed dumbly her mind in a fog due to his proximity. Jareth watched as Sarah's vision dulled with lust and knew his plan would work; he only needed to stay the course.

"Quite; I offer a wager between..._friends_."

"Wager?" She said with a bit of fire returning to her eyes. "What sort of wager?" He heard the clarity returning to her voice and grinned to himself, pleased. It wouldn't due to end to game too quickly. He leaned in again, his face inches from hers and slowly moved around until his lips blew air softly across the delicate skin of her neck; she shivered and started to back away but he kept pace with her without touching.

"I wager that you, Sarah Williams, will be begging me to kiss you by this evening's end." His proclamation came with a quiet voice but Jareth might as well have yelled in Sarah's ear due to her reaction.

"What!" She shoved him, her hands firm on his shoulders and he laughed seductively at her outraged response. "How dare you!" She panted and glared. "You think that's a friend's wager?" Jareth sprung forward wrapping one arm around her waist and snapping her flush against him.

"Indeed not, Sarah. I find myself tiring of your friendship but, as ever, I leave the choice to you." Sarah felt his warmth seep through her dress, her hands still pressed to his shoulders. She wasn't sure what to do with this version of Jareth. He left no doubt of his desire for her, a question she'd been gray on for years. But to _beg him to kiss her..._I don't think so Goblin King. She pinned him with her laser green gaze and his breath quickened, their chests pressed together.

"I accept your wager, game on, Goblin King."

"_Ex_cellent! Shall we depart? We wouldn't want to be too fashionably late for the soiree, lots of fun to look forward to, Precious." Jareth gave her body a last squeeze before releasing her and offering her his arm which Sarah accepted proudly after taking a moment to resettle herself, while Jareth watched smirking. His Sarah looked positively delicious in the sensuous red dress.

.

.

**Please review!**

* * *

**RomanticizeMe**: I'm usually not such a fluffly writer, preferring more mature, deeper subjectsbut lately I've been in a fluffy mood, must be the holidays.

**UndergroundDaydreams**: It was a Fruitcake, as the chapter answered. I was wondering how many would figure it out, lol! I hate fruitcake! And I attempted to answer why she wouldn't ask Jareth to escort her in the first place.

**Autumn O'shea Swan:** Here's what happens next! And I've got the party brewing in my head...muaahahaha

**notwritten: **Thanks! Here's more!

**The Zombie Slayer: **ding ding ding- you win the prize! Yes it was a fruitcake!

**childishmistake: **This is what happened next :o)


	3. Of Wagers between Friends

.

.

* * *

**Of Wagers between Friends  
**

* * *

.

.

After Sarah retrieved her heavy, wool, trench coat from her closet, Jareth teleported them directly to the outskirts of the party's location; sometime during the travel a very stylish black, leather, trench coat appeared on him completing their look. Sarah hid a small smile at his weakness to vanity. He did nothing second class, but then when you possessed the ability to create whatever you wanted why should you?

Sarah's law firm won an especially important case earlier in the year and chose to reward the entire firm by reserving an extraordinary party location, even by their usual standards; the Philadelphia Museum of Art. Once she'd learned of the setting she couldn't wait to attend since the Museum of Art was one of her favorite hang outs; a place she'd taken Jareth to several times the past few years and he too had enjoyed it immensely.

As they regally walked up the vast entrance stairway—the very same that the movie character Rocky Balboa ran during his training and a bit of trivia that prompted her showing Jareth all the Rocky movies after she tried to explain after their first visit—Sarah realized a vital bit of information.

"Jareth?" She said sweetly, her heels clacking on the concrete steps.

He leaned his head towards her, all casual grace and elegance. "Yes?"

"When I win the wager what is my prize?"

He laughed lightly, "So sure of victory, my Dear?"

"I like to plan ahead." Sarah batted her eyelashes and presented a saccharine smile which gained her another laugh from Jareth.

"What would you like?" He asked in an indulgent tone.

"A wish." She stated firmly.

His brows arched, "One wish? For anything? My...You have expensive tastes." He tightened his grip upon her arm. "I know how rich your wishes tend to be, Precious." Sarah glanced away for a moment considering before reclaiming his gaze.

"How about upping the ante for said wish then?" Her eyes were playful but her voice was serious. Jareth froze mid-step forcing Sarah to stop as well and turned to face her, a slow smirk stretching his lips and those sharp teeth of his causing her to shiver again. What would they feel like against her neck?

"I adore the way you think, Sarah Williams. Exactly what do you have in mind?"

Sarah moved closer until their bodies pressed together, their arms caught between, "In addition to the original wager, whoever of us to is the first to voluntarily kiss," she teased one finger of her free hand lightly across his lips catching his lower one with the tip of her painted nail. "...the other _on the lips_ before the end of this evening...loses. And grants the other one wish." Jareth's eyes narrowed, his pupils dilated, and his nostrils flared but he gave no other indication that her touch affected him. "Are you _up_ to the challenge, Goblin King?"

"Sarah," Jareth lunged his face forward slightly catching the tip of her finger between his teeth, running the sharp tips over the sensitive skin before releasing her. He watched her eyes dilate in return as she felt a spark radiate from her finger to her body. "You'll find I'm _up_ to any challenge, especially from you."

"I'll take that as yes then." She managed to say through her dry mouth.

"Indeed." He smirked before turning away from her and resuming their climb, her arm still firmly wrapped in the crook of his elbow. Sarah had little choice but to follow his lead as her rational mind rebooted from the feel of his teeth scraping her finger. Too think such a small touch could send her nervous system into safe mode; how far would he go and how long could she resist? Suddenly, Sarah regretted upping the ante on the bet realizing that if she lost he would never allow her to forget. But, oh what a way to lose!

The top of the stairs brought them to the beautifully decorated main entrance to the museum; hundreds of small, white lights twisted with natural evergreen garland adorned each corner of the building. The fresh smell of pine drifted over them and Sarah breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp, festive air. Jareth watched as Sarah closed her eyes and partook of the fragrant atmosphere, a tiny, open smile gracing her lips.

So beautiful his Sarah and not only in appearance, he admired so many of her traits—the ability to take joy in the moment one of them. He gently released her arm, reached up, and traced the shell of her ear with his fingers, twinning them in her loose, dark curls. So beautiful. Her eyes caught his in blatant admiration as she turned to face him, their breaths quickened and they froze staring at one another. Jareth's fingers brushed her cheek and they both leaned incrementally closer.

"Sarah..." He whispered. Her lips parted.

.

.

"Sarah. Hey, Sarah!" They jerked apart, the spell broken by a woman's voice calling her from the entrance. Her friend Amanda walked up to them, shivering as her coat was already checked inside and she wore a sleeveless dress. "Finally, I've been wondering when you'd get here. Scott and I arrived a bit early, almost an hour ago and he's already deep into the alcohol."

Sarah gave Jareth a sheepish grin and pivoted towards her friend. "Hi, Mandy, how's the party so far?"

"The party's great, my date is so-so. What'd you do...kill his puppy?" Amanda asked as she ushered them towards the door eager to be out of the cold.

"Sorry, remember I told you about my mix-up. Well, this is my originally planned escort, Jareth Noble." Sarah introduced Jareth by nodding towards him while they entered the museum. Amanda's eyebrows rose and eyes widened once she really focused on Jareth rather than Sarah. She offered her hand and a very, bright smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jareth."

Jareth grasped Amanda's hand and rather than shaking it as she expected he turned it palm down, bowed and brushed a light kiss over her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He purred before releasing her hand and sneaking a peek at Sarah's reaction which could only be described as green.

"Oh...wow..." Amanda said in a husky voice.

Sarah slipped off her trench coat and thrust it roughly at Jareth's chest forcing him to scramble to catch it before it fell. "Why don't you check our coats, _Jareth_."

"My pleasure, _Sarah_." He answered with gritted teeth and walked to the coat check desk with a pointed glare at her over his shoulder. Amanda huddled with her friend and quietly asked about him.

"How long have you known him? I don't remember meeting him before."

Sarah shrugged, "Oh, for years and years but he lives out of town and I don't always know when he'll pop in."

"Geez, Sarah, you said he's just a friend, right?"

"Yep, just a friend." She said but somehow when she said it out loud even she didn't quite believe it.

"Well, if I were you I'd change that pronto cause he's prime real estate." Amanda whistled softly.

"He's not property, Mandy! Get a grip." Sarah shook her head but couldn't cease watching Jareth's backside as he finished speaking with the coat clerk. The double breasted Armani suit did drape him perfectly.

"Oh, really...you don't think so?" Amanda gave her a skeptical look and crossed her arms. "Well, if you don't think so I'm sure there's a woman somewhere that does." Sarah gave her friend a sharp look and her last words bounced in her ears.

"Ladies," Jareth approached them with both elbows extended and an overly pleased expression coating his face, "may I?"

"Why thank you!" Amanda eagerly looped her arm in his while Sarah joined with his opposite arm with a distinctive lack of enthusiasm.

.

.

A gigantic, glittering Christmas tree dominated the center of the museum lobby surrounded by numerous tables, several bars and in the background Sarah saw the elaborate buffet. She rapidly counted easily over two hundred people in attendance; clustered throughout in smaller, more intimate groups and from one corner tasteful live holiday music played by a string quartet which drifted delicately over the open room.

"Where's your date, Mandy?" Sarah asked, Jareth swore he heard a touch of spite...was it...in her voice. 'So cruel,' he thought with glee.

"I left him at one of the bars earlier." Amanda waved her hand about randomly and Jareth decided he'd better intervene before Amanda became an ex-friend and perhaps headless, too.

"Let's locate him, shall we?" He purred at Amanda adding a touch of magic to the suggestion, happy to see her eyes fog a bit.

"Yeah...let's locate him." Amanda answered in a sing song voice causing Sarah to look over his shoulder at her friend then glare at him.

"What did you do to her?" She accused pulling her arm from his. Jareth released both woman and lightly pushed Amanda off the direction she wanted to walk, then faced Sarah.

"Nothing harmful or permanent, Precious, just a bit of a suggestion to gain our privacy." He stepped close to her, "You do prefer privacy or am I mistaken?" He quirked one eyebrow and she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, fine, as long as she'll be alright."

"I swear it." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly prompting another eye roll from Sarah.

"Oh brother, I need a drink." She spun and stomped away towards the nearest open bar, Jareth trailing behind her. The bartenders were efficient and the cash bar served a limited selection so Sarah was able to receive service immediately. Sarah leaned on the edge, her elbows on the bar top and ordered a rum and coke determined to shake off the last few minutes. A warm hand placed itself flat against the small of her back; a motion which normally would cause her to react badly but she knew only one person who'd dare touch her so intimately tonight and she refused to flinch.

The hand, fingers spread, slowly moved up her spine bringing the extreme warmth with it and chills sprung up in its wake; chills which quickly turned to tingles racing over her skin and ending at her most sensitive spots. The hand reached her shoulder blades and moved under hair to her neck and then he spoke just inches from her ear.

"Please order another drink for me as well, Sarah." His voice was silky smooth and she felt his breath on her skin as he violated her personal space and placed a subtle lick just under her ear, causing her to jump in surprise. The bartender grinned at their display as he presented her drink and Sarah tried to act nonchalant, afraid her voice might crack.

"Another rum and coke, please." She requested.

"There's she is! My star, up and coming attorney." Sarah twirled; drink in hand, to face her boss.

"Mr. Montgomery!" Her face felt hot and prickly and she downed a quick gulp before speaking further.

"Ms. Williams, how are you enjoying the party?" Mr. Montgomery was a bulky, older man with salt and pepper hair and a constant cheerfulness which most suspected to be pharmaceutical in nature; at least it made for a pleasure working environment.

She gulped her rum, "It's great, very lovely, the best so far!" She gushed and Jareth tried to restrain his smirk.

"And who's your young man?" Mr. Montgomery asked causing Sarah to choke on her drink, a coughing fit raking her lungs. Jareth immediately took her drink and placed it at a safe distance on the bar then touched a hand to her back releasing a bit of magic to ease her breathing.

"Goodness, Sarah, are you alright?" Her boss asked his face sincerely concerned.

"Yes...yes...I'm okay." She gasped out, her breathing quickly improving and she shot Jareth a suspicious glare. Jareth turned to her boss and held out a hand.

"I'm an old friend of Sarah's, Jareth Noble." He introduced himself and Mr. Montgomery gripped his hand giving it a firm shake.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Noble. Our Sarah, she's a prize isn't she?"

Jareth's eye's narrowed slightly before releasing the other man's hand, "Yes...Quite."

"Well, it was great to see you, Mr. Montgomery." Sarah added with a brilliant smile and fervent wish for him to scram.

"Don't forget to enjoy the buffet; we went all out this year." Her boss urged.

"Oh, we will definitely."

"Most assuredly, delightful to have met you." Jareth smiled showing his teeth and her boss's smiled faltered for a second before it returned in force.

"We'll talk more later, Williams, enjoy and Merry Christmas!" Mr. Montgomery waved as he strolled away and Sarah raised her drink in goodbye. Jareth had picked up his own drink and tossed back half needing the liquid courage to face more of her insipid co-workers. Sarah guessed his reasoning.

"They're not all that bad." She said as she indicated for him to follow her away from the bar.

"I suspect I'll discover they're worse." He groused taking another swig.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come to this thing, don't complain to me if you don't like the attendees!" Sarah threw back at him and he frowned.

"You're correct. I retract my statement."

Sarah stopped walking, "Wait...what? You admit you're wrong?"

Sighing, Jareth stopping walking and faced her, "A rare occurrence but it has been known to happen." She laughed at his embarrassment which reddened his face further.

"Must you enjoy my discomfort so much?"

"Sorry, how 'bout I buy you dinner?" She nodded towards the buffet and he followed.

.

.

* * *

**Ok, sorry to leave you hanging but it's been busy this weekend and I figured you'd rather have **

**some of this rather that none and wait how many days?**

**I'm really not sure how long this will be as this is sort of writing itself.**

**But I've got an idea of how I want to end it so it shouldn't be **

**wandering aimlessly but the getting there...well, that's the unknown for me, too LOL**

**Please Review as that is how this story was born!**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed **

**and for chap 2**

**Autumn oshea swan: **fluffy moods abound lately!

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks! I'm wondering how it'll shape up, too lol!

**notwritten: **Thanks! Trying to keep it interesting.

**jandjsalmon: ***giggles madly too* thanks! I'm crazy multi faceted, lol!


	4. Escalation of Hostilities

.

.

**Okay so life and work and Christmas interfered this week and this chapter took longer than expected. **

**But the story is complete, I wanted to finish it before Christmas. So here's your present!  
**

**FYI - it gets a bit risque in this chapter but nothing really explicit happens, mostly just 'teasing' and suggestions. **

**So be aware if that's not your thing.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Escalation of Hostilities **

**

* * *

**

.

.

Jareth watched Sarah lick the chocolate sauce from the surface of the plump, ripe strawberry; her eyes were closed and her pinkish tongue slowly flicked over the seeded skin, chocolate staining her lips. The very tip of her tongue swirled over and around the berry's pointed end and...OhGodsBelow...was she sucking on the fruit?

"I just adore chocolate covered strawberries, don't you, Jareth?" She faced him and he saw her lips moving, forming words but his brain lacked any comprehension. What did she say? Bloody hell, he'd better respond soon otherwise she'd think him a complete git. Just say something quick, old boy.

"Mmm...Yes...Quite..." He mumbled and nodded, staring at her lips and mentally groaned at the inanity of his response. No, she wouldn't think him a git, not at all. He remained unaware that her eyes sparkled; the berry twisting by its stem between her fingers as she dipped it in more sauce. Sarah brought the strawberry back to her mouth and resumed her ministrations. Jareth adjusted in his chair, his pants becoming acutely and intensely uncomfortable. This wager would be the death of him, of that he was certain as he ogled Sarah's mouth. The very mouth he desired so much to kiss, to fling the offending fruit from her, toss her upon the table and devour her, starting with those exquisite chocolate covered lips.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her voice oozing fake innocence as she leaned towards him and he jumped ever so slightly when he felt her hand slide up his thigh.

"No...No...Nothing." He strove for insouciant banter knowing he failed even as he heard the waver in his voice. Damn the woman, he internally fought between grinning and cringing; however did she manage to unsettle him so easily? He, an Immortal being with thousands of years of life experience unnerved by a Mortal female with merely one pointed stare or a single brush of her skin. Time to escalate his plans for the evening before Sarah pushed him beyond his self-control. He was determined to beat her at this game; not only would he drive her to give in to her desires first but she'd still beg him to return the favor. This time his grin was very public as his musings spread to his face, at least his doubts regarding whether she desired him or not were quite satisfyingly denounced.

"What are you grinning about?" The object of his ruminations asked with a great deal of suspicion. A silent, grinning Goblin King staring off into the void couldn't possibly be good for her long term mental health. Jareth's hand cupped his chin with his fingers curled inwards as he rested his elbow on the table leaning far into her personal space. His piercing gaze turned sultry and he reached over taking the strawberry from her hand and very deliberately dipped her fingertip into the chocolate sauce, which she allowed with a curious look at him.

"Why, Sarah, I'm grinning about all the delicious ideas your chocolate inspires." He pulled her finger to his lips quickly before any could escape in dribbles and claimed it with his mouth. Sarah gasped as nearly her entire first finger disappeared into Jareth's extremely warm, moist mouth accompanied by his excessively talented, swirling tongue. She felt the tip of said tongue lave every bit of her skin as he leisurely and ever so torturously withdrew her finger through his puckered lips. His eyes never left hers and she felt herself falling into their icy depths as she forgot to breathe in their waters. How long she stared into his eyes after he completed his sensual torment?...she wasn't sure but it was likely some time because her fingers were intertwined with his when Scott and Amanda interrupted them.

"Hey, Sss-arah! Amanda said you got here with your date! Glad to see you!" Scott slurred loudly as he stumbled into an extra chair at their table with Amanda reluctantly following behind to another chair. Sarah growled low in her throat and bared her teeth which only Jareth witnessed. He moved close into her space again, fingers still interlaced, and whispered conspiratorially.

"Patience, my Dear, we have all evening to test each other's mettle."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispered back sarcastically to which Jareth laughed aloud, throwing his head back and presenting a wide, happy smile. Scott obtrusively banged his highball glass on the table receiving disapproving glares from every occupant; Jareth, Sarah, Amanda, and three other persons unknown to Sarah.

"And you are?" Irritated by the rude action, Jareth haughtily addressed the dark haired, inebriated Scott.

"Scott McMahon," He stated briskly, tilting the majority of his upper body weight onto the table by his forearms and swirling the straight up, amber alcohol in his glass while meeting Jareth's eyes unafraid. Hmmm...Jareth considered the man presenting so obvious a challenge and decided that Scott McMahon was either very brave or very stupid. "I was supposed to be Sarah's date."

"Awesome." Amanda said flatly then added brutally, her arms crossed. "Really, Scott, I thought you were going to be a fun guy but once you started drinking all you've done is whine about Sarah. Seriously, let it go already." Scott ignored his date and chugged his drink. Sarah grimaced at the amount of alcohol he swallowed and wondered at how much he'd already consumed. She'd never seen him act in this manner; Scott was usually so polite and gracious that Sarah never would've agreed to attend with him or fix him up with Amanda if she'd known his penchant for over indulgence.

"Scott, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Sarah firmly asked and he slammed the now empty glass upon the table again causing everyone to jump except Jareth and Sarah.

"Definitely not." He replied snidely although it rather sounded like 'definitely snot' due to his slurring and Amanda started laughing at her pathetic date which set Sarah off, than Jareth and the other table's inhabitants chuckled along with them, much to Scott's chagrin. "Stop laughing," He whined which only increased their laughter until Scott lost his composure, pushed from the table and stormed off leaving Amanda gratefully behind.

"What a loser. Amanda, I am so sorry I set you up with him. If I had any idea he was going to be such a jerk I would've never arranged it." Sarah placed her hand over her friend's and gave her a sincere look of apology. Amanda smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay, Sarah. You didn't know and honestly, if I had your friend to trade up for I would've dumped Scott, too."

"Mandy!"

"Seriously, you know you did, just admit it." Amanda's eye burned with humor as she flitted back and forth between the mortified face of her friend and Jareth's pleased one. "Besides, at least I finally got to experience firsthand this famous party you're always bragging about and...I think maybe I might have a shot at one of the super cute bartenders."

"Be careful." Sarah cautioned as Mandy had a way of getting herself into trouble.

"Don't worry, _mom_, I drove myself tonight and I've barely drank anything."

"Okay, I just don't want to hear about a jogger finding your dead body on the 6am news tomorrow." Sarah teased.

"Spoilsport...Hey, Jareth, you show my girl a good time tonight." Amanda rose from her chair nodding in his direction, "I'm off to flirt with my bartender." Jareth nodded and smiled in return.

"I plan on doing that very thing, Amanda." He responded and watched as her cheerful friend strolled away leaving them with the three strangers at the table who attempted to maintain the appearance of indifference to the minor drama which just occurred. Suddenly perceptive of the audience they'd had since the strawberry incident Sarah decided an alternative location was required.

"You know the main exhibitions are open for the party...you want to go exploring?" She asked hopefully.

"Without question." Jareth's answer came rapidly upon her inquiry informing Sarah he was as eager to flee their spectators as she and en masse they stood from the table. They weaved their way through the crowd until they reached the main exhibition hall; holding hands they quickly strolled into the brightly lit hall finding several other people and couples admiring the displayed works.

.

.

As they silently perused the artwork and sculptures Jareth slipped his arm around Sarah's back and gently pulled her to his side, his hand wrapped into the opposite curve of her waist, his fingers possessively curled into the cloth of her dress. A deep sense of security settled over Sarah and she rested her head against his shoulder. She'd dated plenty of men over the years before Jareth reentered her life and a few immediately after but none ever made her feel as safe or content as he did. Nor challenged her, angered her, entertained her, comforted her and any number of other amazing, frustrating things.

They came upon a large exhibit of Michelangelo Pistoletto's "mediterranean" tables that—according to the exhibit sign—'metaphorically represent the spaces that exist in the "middle of land", places whose in-between character provides a conceptual platform for conversation and exchanges across cultures.' The large, asymmetrical, often amoeba-like tables were strange conceptual art that neither Jareth nor Sarah truly cared for after staring at them at various angles for several minutes. Eventually they both shrugged and lost their countenances to outright laughter which brought disapproving frowns from several of the other patrons. They quickly left that area and continued their private tour elsewhere.

"Unusual consideration of artwork in this modern age." He remarked tilting his head towards her as they meandered through the museum.

"You don't care for abstract art?"

"It's not that. Pablo Picasso was a master artisan and a fascinating individual but the consideration of certain abstracts or conceptualism as art is quite unfathomable, take these utensils for example." Jareth pointed out the exhibit on the Alessi Company's kitchen objects.

"Alessi is considered the most innovative maker of kitchen utensils in the world." Sarah argued as he indicated a particular stainless steel teapot. "And you knew Picasso?"

"Yes, of course I knew him," He said nonchalantly unaware of her stunned expression. "But Sarah, it's a teapot from the modern age, why is it in an art museum?"

"Because some consider it art even if you don't. Picasso..._Really_?" He faced her ignoring the offending teapot and grinned.

"_Really_, I may have even engendered a bit of his inspiration a time or two." He said without a scrap of humility.

"Wow, that's kind of cool."

He approached her leaving the exhibit behind and cupped her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheeks. "I could show you the very essence of 'cool'." Jareth drew one hand down to her shoulder and watched her eyes flutter shut and her lips part which made him grin. 'Oh, my dear, not quite.' He thought. He moved his face down and around hers until his lips grazed her neck just below her jaw line and he could feel her pulse beat strongly beneath the delicate skin. He tasted her with only the tip of his tongue and heard her moan softly, her hands clutching at his forearms. Adding his teeth, Jareth bit her tenderly until he could feel the tendons of her neck quivering beneath the skin. Sarah's body jerked a bit and her head fell back until she opened her neck and shoulder completely to him.

"Oh, Jareth..." Oh God, his teeth, how'd he know? They felt exactly as she knew they would...focus...can't let him win. She sighed than he felt her hands reach for the buttons of his suit jacket, unfasten them and reveal his silken shirt to her attentions. Her warm, experienced hands roamed over his chest and he shivered when her nails scraped through the expensive fabric stimulating his sensitive skin.

"Sarah...my Sarah..." He murmured into her neck and moved upwards until he neared her face all rational thought fleeing, hands grasping her neck and back. His kissed her ear and jaw than moved to her cheekbone before drifting towards her mouth...and Sarah's lips beckoned him. Her eyes were closed; mouth barely open and he could just see the tip of her tongue as she licked the inner edge of her lips and tilted her face towards his. His very core begged him to ignore the blasted wager and make her his but his pride tossed ice water on his desire just as he was centimeters from touching her. Taking a deep breath and hard swallow, he backed away regretfully.

"Shall we continue our tour?" He said through a thick voice and Sarah's hazy green eyes snapped open in surprise.

"What?" She focused on Jareth now standing a few feet away and ground her teeth in frustration not entirely caused by her win slipping away.

"The exhibits, Precious, many more to admire." He teased snidely and held his hand out to her. Sarah let out a great 'argh' and ignoring his outstretched hand, stomped passed him with her head held high and her hands stiffly by her sides.

"You're an ass. Fine, let's go." She snapped over her shoulder as she briskly led the way further into the exhibit hall almost running down another couple around the next corner. Jareth jogged to catch up, nodding in apology to the shocked couple and seized Sarah's elbow, continuing to walk her along the gradually dimming hallway.

"Sarah," He hissed for her hearing only; he tired of her emotional outbursts when actions deviated from her intended path and decided a lesson was in order. "I don't appreciate your poor attitude towards our little game." He squeezed her elbow firmly to accentuate his point causing her to yank it from his grasp and spin towards him.

"Excuse me?_ My_ poor attitude? You nearly lost to a Mortal and that just gets under your skin doesn't it?" She hissed back, her face contorted in passionate anger. Jareth heard more party goers approaching down the hall and decided this discussion entailed a private site. He gripped her elbow again and pulled her towards a side hall with a locked gate. Sarah unsuccessfully tried pulling away.

"What _are_ you doing? Let go, I'm not going in there with you!" Bodily she leaned away as Jareth waved his hand over the lock releasing its mechanism and dragged her through the moderately darker doorway, relocking it behind them.

"Will you hush until I can find us a suitable place of privacy?" He snapped still dragging her through the hallway until they were deeper into the dim lighting and away from the main exhibition hall, Sarah complaining and resisting the entire trip. Jareth spun her around and she stumbled, catching herself against a wall.

"What the hell?" She started to yell at him but he sprang forward and covered her mouth with his hand, pushing her back against the wall.

"Must you be so loud? I'm not going to harm you, Sarah." He released her mouth but remained near her. "But we do have unfinished business." His voice dropped an octave as he took notice of their proximity.

Sarah scowled, "Oh really?"

"Oh, yes. Do you know when I first tasted the _fruitcake _I thought perhaps you might've tried to poison me." Jareth explained as he leaned bodily into her, one hand braced against the wall next to her head.

"Poison? Oh...Well...I know fruitcakes are vile but poisonous?" She said sheepishly, "Besides, you're healthy; so what's your point?"

He gave her a wan smile, "Sarah, do you know the punishment for attempted regicide?" Jareth's eyes hooded and he waited for her reaction.

Sarah's brows furrowed, "Attempted regicide? You must be kidding." She responded sarcastically, her head tilting towards his hand flat against the wall.

"Oh no, Precious, this is a serious matter. The usual punishment is death." Eyes agog, Sarah stared at him waiting for an admission of a joke. Jareth's smile became a grin, "However, I suppose I can make an exception this time and think of a more creative punishment for you." He snapped the fingers of his free hand and his riding crop appeared in his grasp drawing Sarah's worried gaze.

"W—what are you going to do with that?" She heard her voice stutter, unable to take her eyes off the stick with the leather flap on one end.

"Why...I'm going to punish you." He grinned and the points of his sharp teeth glinted in the low light. Jareth moved the leather flap end of the riding crop close to her face and down to her neck where he pressed the hardened flap edge to her skin, brushing it down towards the small notch at the apex of her sternum. "Yes, I'm going to punish you quite soundly, my Dear." He repeated his voice painting visions of sultry pleasures in Sarah's imagination as he bent his head to the opposite side of her neck and commenced to nibble as earlier. Sarah felt her muscles lose tone and strength, only Jareth's body pressing her to the wall keeping her upright. Jareth shifted his body allowing just enough space between them and she felt the leather flap travel from her upper sternum, down her cleavage and over her left breast where the hard leather edge grazed her taut nipple through her dress sending shockwaves of lust throughout her body.

"Uhhhmmmm..." She moaned torn between shoving him from her and attacking him full force.

"Yessss..."He murmured into her ear, "You desire this as much as I don't you Sarah?" Jareth persisted on dragging the riding crop lower pressing it firmly to her through her clothing. He moved it until it descended passed the length of her mid-thigh dress than ran the leather along her the skin of her outer thigh before slapping her once, lightly. Sarah jumped, startled, her eyes winking wide open. He withdrew from her neck to examine the effect and saw the lust hazing her eyes.

"Yes, you do like this don't you, my Dear?" He asked again and she nodded silently meeting his gaze. Jareth moved the riding crop around to the inside of her thighs and slowly began to move it back upwards underneath the edge of her dress. Sarah arched her back and whimpered, her eyes still locked with his. Until that moment she'd kept her hands clenched firmly at her sides afraid of what she'd do if she allowed them any motion. Now she ignored that caution and grabbed Jareth's shirt ripping it open to expose his pale chest, mother of pearl buttons scattering, and trailed kisses from his chest upwards towards his neck. Jareth growled in response to Sarah's attack, dropped the whip and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her from his neck to face her squarely, their eyes focusing upon each other. Seconds ticked by as they remained frozen by one another's intense gaze, lips inches apart, both straining towards and apart like magnets unable to decide which poles to allow dominance.

Then as one voice they spoke together, "Draw?" And before either could answer their mouths crashed together, their first kiss made unimaginably passionate by their evening's mounting frustration. Several minutes passed until Jareth spoke between hurried kisses, "My place or yours?"

"Yes," Was all she managed to gasp as he reclaimed her lips before teleporting them to her home. He assumed their first night of intimacy would be better received by her at her own home. As an afterthought he also teleported their coats to her home before his mind became too distracted. Later, Amanda would speculate as to when they actually departed the museum since she never saw them leave but their coats were no longer checked.

.

.

Early the next morning Sarah awoke to a very content looking Goblin King watching her with something akin to adoration in his pale blue eyes. She smiled and snuggled closer with her chin upon his chest.

"Well, that was...amazing...and definitely worth the wait." She said and he returned a sincere smile to her compliment.

"A shared sentiment I assure you." He craned his neck to bestow a chaste kiss upon her lips which she returned then bite at her lower lip thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking, Precious?"

"I was just wondering what your wish would've been if you'd won last night."

A loving smile softened his features and he reached up to caress her face. "I've already received my wish."

And Sarah blushed before replying. "I guess we both got our wishes after all." Then a mischievous glint surfaced in her eyes, "But I still didn't lose by begging you to kiss me."

Jareth's eyes glinted mischievous as well, "Perhaps not but I do you recall you begging me last night for something else, my Dear." To which Sarah sputtered and stammered and blushed but was unable to deny his assertion. Eventually he made up for his tease by never making her beg again.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So I've been to the outside of the Phil. Museum of Art but we didn't have time to actually visit the inside (sob) so the interior descriptions are my imagination, except for the the exhibits which are real! I researched their website for current exhibits and found some funny ones to play with and the descriptions are excerpts from the site (there's my biblio, lol) Feel to to check it out .org they're amusing, at least to me. **

**This became far more than I envisioned and I wanted to thank everyone who did review and hopefully will review. It goes without saying any writer always loves to hear how their work is received by a reader - good or bad. I really enjoyed writing this characterization of J and S and who knows...I can see myself coming back to it in the future but as always it depends on reader response and my muse. So on that note**

**Merry Christmas**

**and**

**Please Review!**

**:o)**

**Thanks!  
**


	5. Sequel Resolutions to a New Year

**Sequel to "Christmas Forgiveness"**

**To all my readers that have this on their alerts**

**just wanted to let you know that my fic**

**"Resolutions to a New Year" **

**is up and can be found at my profile  
**


End file.
